Zoe In Wonderland
by VampiresBaby
Summary: Its my best friends birthday on Saturday and I've written this for her as a novelty present but I need your help to see if its decent or not


Disclaimer: I do not own anything all AIW characters belong to Lewis Carol and Disney for their film adaptations  
AN: okay basically it is my best friends birthday on Saturday and I always try to write something to do with what she likes to give to her as a novelty present and this year its Alice In Wonderland. I would really appreciate it if you guys could read this and tell me what you think of it so I can make any necessary changes to it before her birthday. I am not a brilliant writer so this will be a oneshot.

Once upon a time in Warrington a young lady by the name of Zoe was walking through some woods near her house listening to her iPod, it was blasting so loud in her ears that she didn't hear the rustling behind her, and she was so wrapped up in looking at the trees above her head that she missed the flash of white and navy blue around her feet.  
The next thing Zoe knew was that she was falling down down down into a dark hole and random objects were flying past narrowly missing her face, she closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream when suddenly BUMP she landed on her back on the floor  
"oooft" cried Zoe as she scrambled to her feet looking around to see if anyone had seen her less than graceful descent, but the only thing she saw was a glass table with a small bottle on it. Cautiously she picked up the bottle and studied its label "Drink Me" she read as she uncorked it and tipped the contents into her mouth, she grimaced as the liquid tasted foul and burned down her throat and through her chest. She started to fade from sight and could see a world beyond the small room she had originally found herself in.

"I wonder where this place is and how I got here" she wondered out loud. She looked down to see a small white rabbit tugging at the hem of her jeans looking up at her expectantly, Zoe didn't know what to say to this animal so she just gasped.  
"Your very late" the rabbit scolded "Come along people are waiting for you" he continued as he hopped ahead of her, nervously she followed him for miles until they reached a clearing, there laid out on a gigantic picnic table was the biggest feast Zoe had ever laid eyes on and sat around the table was a very strange assortment of people; at the bottom of the table was a hare with bloodshot eyes and what looked like a pair of striped pyjama bottoms and a threadbare dressing gown, on his left was a small mouse in a red tunic brandishing a small needle as a weapon at a blonde haired girl who couldn't have been much older than Zoe's seventeen years.  
"For god-sake stop it Mally" yelled a figure at the head of the table in a Scottish brogue, Zoe all but melted at this she'd always had a weakness for men with an accent, this man however seemed very strange he was wearing a vast multitude of colours that shouldn't have worked together on anyone but him and his flame orange hair stuck out from all angles held down by a large flower patterned top hat with a salmon pink sash wound round the base of it.  
"You must be Zoe" He stated quietly Zoe looked at him carefully and whispered "How do you know my name?"  
"I'd know you anywhere...This is your birthday party is it not" he laughed a light tinkling laugh  
"This is all for me" Zoe gasped looking around at all the strange creature and the abnormal food on the table, then her eyes spotted a large cake in the centre of the table with writing on it

She walked round the table and over to the cake closer and closer to read the writing neatly piped onto the icing  
"HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY ZOE! LOVE ALL YOUR FRIENDS IN WONDERLAND"  
Zoe was so happy she began to laugh until tears were rolling down her face in steady streams, she was laughing so hard that she didn't hear the march hare shout "SCONES" and was hit square in the back of the head by a blueberry scone but she didn't care because she was having the best day ever.

sooo what did you think please review xxx


End file.
